Elevator to Hell
by MyFearOfFalling
Summary: The Baltics are in a rush to get to a meeting, and Russia gets on the same elevator as them.  When they thought things couldn't get any worse, the power goes out.  OHNOESWHATWILLHAPPEN.  WARNINGS-  Strong language xD  liekalot


**Author's Note- Well, I've been stalking around this place long enough, and decided to finally write a fan fiction! GAHAHAHA. You know this isn't going to go well and will involve a lot of pointless cracky moments~ ...andtoomuchcursing...Gehehe... But I absolutely adore the Baltics, and they NEED MORE LOVE. I DEMAND IT. The Baltics are just awesome~ ANDNEEDMORELOVE. I. DEMAND. IT. ihopeididn'tscareanyoneoffalready Dx ...Well, if you stuck around through that, then...ENJOY!...I...guess.**

**

* * *

**"Raiiivisss! Hurry up! We're already late as it is!" the oldest Baltic shouted down the hallway at the youngest, who was currently hopping down the hallway, attempting to pull on his shoes. "I'm coming! I'm trying!" he shouted back. "Faster!" the Lithuanian shouted back. Once he finally pulled his shoes on, the two sprinted to the elevator that the other Baltic was holding for them.

After it descended a few floors, it opened back up. "H-hey...Isn't Russia on this fl-" the middle Baltic started, but got cut off. A larger man walked into the elevator with this _really _creepy grin on his face. "EEP!" the Latvian let out at the sight of him. The three of them shrunk into the corner, trying to get as far away from the man as possible.

"Hi there! Have you decided to become with me yet?" he asked with the creepy smile still plastered on his face. Latvia hid behind the two older nations and slid to the floor, shaking and crying.

The Russian didn't seem to notice at all, as he just kept smiling and staring. "Ah...Ah...UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He continued crying in the corner and shaking when-

"OH SHIT!" Estonia shouted, covering his mouth immediately after, in some sort of attempt to preserve the Latvian's innocence or something. The power had seemed to have gone out, which caused the elevator to stop, **which meant that they were now stuck. In an elevator. With Russia. **

"Oh Eesti! What's wrong?" Ivan said, getting closer and closer to him. "Euh...Aaah. N-n-no-nothing." Great. He was now starting to sound like Latvia. And _god knows_ how much Russia likes Latvia.

After a few worried looks being exchanged, and a few minutes of silence, the Russian begins to approach. "H-h-heeey! Wh-what are you doing?" Toris shouted, slinking to the floor with Eduard, and moving so they were in front of Raivis in an attempt to protect him.

Ivan continued moving towards them, when multiple crashes were heard. "GET BACK HERE!" _BOOM. BOOM. BANG. "_NOOOOO! I'M." _BOOM. _"TOO." _BOOM. _"AWESOMEEE!" _BOOM BOOM BOOM BANG CRASH MORE NOISES LUL. _Wasn't Hungary supposed to be at the meeting? AND JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS PRUSSIA DOING HERE?

The Baltics all had some weird expression on their faces, as if they were trying to figure out what was going on, but Russia just shrugged it off and continued. Estonia snapped out of it first, just in time to realize what was going on. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Russia shoved the middle Baltic to the side and reached out for the smallest one, who was now beginning to sob even harder. "N-NO! STOP! Leave him alone!" the Lithuanian shouted. He continued to ignore them and reached for the youngest. The Estonian stood up and reached around Raivis's waist and pulled, in an attempt to pull him back.

He failed completely, as the Russian pulled the crying boy away from the other two. Estonia stood up and lunged at them, throwing aimless punches. One or two actually hit the Russian, but none actually effected the vodka loving freak in front of him. "Now now, Estonia. You need to calm down before I punish you too~!" "'Too'? 'Punish'? Wait, w-what? What has he done wrong?" The Russian chose to ignore that. "HEY. ANSWER ME."

When Ivan just giggled, that's when he snapped. Estonia leaped across the elevator, earning a grunt of pain when he hit him. Russia picked up the Estonian, and chucked him back to where he was before. He slammed into the wall and let out a loud cry of pain. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOLY FUCK! My arm! IT HUUUUUUUUUUUUURTS." Toris rushed over to the slightly younger Baltic, trying to help him as much as he could. But Estonia was PISSED. He didn't want that bastard to touch Latvia ever again.

He threw off his cracked glasses and attacked several more times. After he had had enough of being thrown against the wall, Lithuania tried to reason with Russia. That _also _resulted in being thrown against the wall.

Lithuania and Estonia retreated back to their corner, when they realized they had their cell phones with them!

Lithuania pulled out his phone and called the first number he saw.

* * *

In the pitch black conference room, all the nations were at the large table, wondering where Russia and the Baltics were. They really hoped that they weren't together. God only knows what would happen if they were stuck together in this black out.

A happy little pop song began to play at full volume from someone's phone, and a shriek could be heard.

"PFFFFFFT. SERIOUSLY? _THAT_ SCARED YOU?" England shouted and began laughing at the idiot next to him. "Ehehehehe..." When the other nations had figured out who it was, they all burst into laughter, and multiple 'AMERICA'S A BAAABY's could be heard from Sealand, who had just blown his cover.

"YOU GIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" England stands up and runs through the room, tackling the small figure in front of him.

"ENGLAND-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the Asian cried at him. "J-JAPAN! I'm sorry!" He helps him off the ground and takes off running again.

"AMERICA! BE USEFUL FOR ONCE AND HELP ME GET SEALAND!"

"Hmmm. Nah! I don't wanna!"

"England! Maybe if you put more love into your words he'd-"

"SHUT UP, FROG."

The phone stopped ringing, and Poland had completely forgotten it.

* * *

"What...what's wrong?"

"No answer."

"Then call again!"

"In a minute."

"No! Now! 'In a minute', poor Latvia over there might not be a virgin anymore."

"..."

"Ehe..."

"Fine."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hey! This is like, Poland!"

"Poland. It's Lithuania."

Poland turned to look at the rest of the room.

"Hey! Guys! It's Liet! He's okay! I'mma put you on speaker, 'kaaay?"

"Eeeh."

"Oh, so like, lemme tell you about what just happened. So, my phone or something totally went off and-"

"THAT WAS ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER?"

"I'm getting to that! So, my phone went off and like, America screamed like a total giiirl."

America breaks in. "HEY! You have no right to talk about big heroes like me like that!"

"Psht. But like, anyways, he was all 'AAAH~!' And-"

"I DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT!"

"Pssssht. Shut up and lemme tell my story, 'kay? And then like-"

"Poland. I'm sorry to cut you off, but I'm kinda stuck."

Estonia breaks in on the other side. "You? We're here too!"

"EESTIIIIIII~!"

"Yeah..."

"But Poland, we're kind of stuck. In an elev-"

"Then England was all 'YOU BLOODY GIT BLAH BLAH BLAH. SCONES. TEA. FISH AND CHIPS.' Then Sealand was all 'LULOHEMGEE. THAT'S LIKE, SO FUNNY.' And England was all 'YOU BLOODY GIT. BLAH BLAH BLAH. I HAVE A FUNNY ACCENT.'"

"POLAND. SHUT THE HELL UP. NONE OF US TALK LIKE THAT."

"Psssssssssssssssssssssssssht. And then England was running and he like, totally screwed up and tackled Japan who was up for God-knows-what-reason instead of the other little midget over there."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HONESTLY!"

"O-other? I'm not a midget!" Japan joins in, too.

"Uh, yeah. You sooo are! What are you? 5'3"? 5'4"?"

"...5'6"..."

"P-Poland. POLAND!"

"Whaaaaaaaat? I was getting to the good part!"

"I. Don't. CARE! Right now, I'm stuck. In a fucking elevator. With Russia, who's seriously about to rape Latvia. And Estonia's hurt and basically blind. SO SHUT UP AND TRY TO FIND A WAY TO HELP US. PLEASE!"

Estonia walks over and picks up his shattered, blood-smeared glasses and begins to examine them, regretting throwing them against the wall earlier.

"...Germany?"

"What, Italy?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"And...?"

"I'm...scared...It's too dark."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"...Make it light again! Germany can do anything!"

Poland gives them an evil glare.

"So, uh, what do you want me to do about you, like, being stuck in an elevator?"

"I...I don't know! Just...SOMETHING!"

"Lithuaniaaa~" comes a sing-song-y voice from across the elevator. "Are you trying to leave me?"

"AH...AH...NO!"

"Who are you talking to? Do they want to become one with me, too?"

"N-no one! See?"

He hides the phone behind his back.

"Let me see your hands."

"Woah! Liet was serious when he said he was stuck with Russia! Sorry, dude! I can't help you with this one!"

"I CAN! I'M THE HERO! HEROES CAN DO ANYTHING!"

America suddenly comes flying across the room, in a Superman costume that he had replaced the 'S' with an 'A'(Not that anyone could tell...), and lands on the table. He slips on some papers, and they go flying everywhere. He tries to regain his balance, but only ends up falling face first and ends up crushing Japan for the second time today.

"America-saaaaan! Please get off of me!"

"Why? I think you only want me off of you because you're embarrassed to admit how much you love heroes like me!"

"W-WHAT? No! Wait, WHAT? That makes no sense!"

"Sure it does! You just wouldn't understand because you're not as awesome as me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO! RUSSIA! LEAVE LATVIA ALONE! STOP IT!"

"AH! Give me that! Lithuania! What happened?" Poland's phone has suddenly been snatched away from him by Canada.

"America! What are you doing?"

"I'm still trying to get Japan to admit how he loves me!"

"WHAT. I do NOT love you!"

"Pffft. Sure you do!"

"Then who took my phone?"

"Me! Canada!"

"WHO?" everyone else asks.

"Guys! Just...FORGET IT. Lithuania! What's happening?"

"RUSSIA! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lithuania tosses his phone in a random direction behind him and jumps at the giant in front of him, who was currently undressing the crying boy. Estonia caught the phone before it hit the ground and answers.

"C-Canada?"

"Yeah, what's happening?"

"GERMANY! I'M HUNGRY."

"SHUT UP! ITALY! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT THAT."

"I can't really tell what's going on, but I think that- Oh. Oh no. I think he's...NO! STOP! PUT LATVIA DOWN!"

"Estonia! Hit him! Something!"

He threw the phone against the wall and prepared himself to attack Russia. He jumped and right before he hit Russia-

"!" someone screamed through the phone.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you guys later!" Russia said as he stood up, set Latvia down, and skipped out the elevator doors, leaving the Baltics dumbfounded.

"What. The. Hell."

Lithuania nodded in agreement. Latvia stood up shakily, trying to pull his jacket back on.

**END.**

**orisit?**

"AMERICA-SAN! GET OFF ME NOW!"

"Oooh! Japan! Your face's all red and funny looking!"

* * *

**MoarAuthorNote-**

**PSHT FAIL ENDING. But that was fun! I'm sorry if I made everyone all OOC(idontdoubtit), but...OhGod. That was so much fun to write~ ihavefeedbackalready. andit'snotevenpublished.**

**'**...

how /long/ is that story?

...wtf**'**

**And then this happened...**

**'**...*

heroes*

fix'd

...sad.

that's the first thing i noticed.

LOL**'**

**'**I KNOW

I DIDN'T NOTICE

WORD PAD DOESN'T HAVE A FUCKING SPELL CHECK

GODDAMMIT

If it actually HAD A SPELL CHECK, I would have known. I KNOW how to spell, dammit.**'**

**But the Baltics really need more love~ Seriously. People don't even know some of those countries exist. Someone was all 'PSHT. NAME SOMEWHERE THAT EXISTS.' And I'm all 'PSSSSHT. IT DOES EXIST. I WOULD KNOW. I'MLITHUANIAN. TAKETHAT.'**

**Sorryforgoingonandon. LAST THING. PROMISE. I sorta got lazy at the end xD So, sorry for that and sorry for anything else in advance. If there's any error, message me, and I will fix it. ~ Ithink. I guess that's about it! Yeah! Okay! Bye! I'm still here! Why? Okay! This is getting annoying, I bet! SoI'llStopNow'Kay xD**


End file.
